


Silence

by heyitsnat



Category: 5SOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnat/pseuds/heyitsnat
Summary: "Hey guys. This is my sister Eliana." "Dude, what's wrong with her? Is she deaf?" "No. She just doesn't talk." 
Eliana Hemmings hasn't spoke in a year. Not after what happened. After what happened, she vowed to never utter a word again. That is... Until she met him. He broke her walls down one by one and she slowly but surely opens up. But history has a way of repeating itself and Eliana isn't sure she can handle that.





	

Chapter 1

"Hey guys. This is my sister Eliana" my brother introduces me as I stare at the ground. "Dude, what's wrong with her? Is she deaf?" a red haired boy with an eyebrow ring asks in disgust. I glare at him. "No. She just doesn't talk" Luke shrugs, wrapping a protective arm around me. "El. Say hi" he mutters and I shrug. "Eliana Katherine Hemmings" he grumbles and I wave unhappily before walking away and pulling a cigarette out as I reach the back door. I don't like people. I'm fine on my own. I light up the cig in between my teeth, extracting it and breathing slowly. The smoke disperses and I sit on the pool deck, watching the ripples in the clear blue water. "Hi" an unfamiliar voice behind me sounds. I nod in acknowledgment. "So you don't talk, huh?" He questions. He's quite attractive, I must say. Dark eyes. Dark hair. I take another drag and shake my head. "Do you know how bad smoking is for you?" He questions. I shrug carelessly, typing in my phone. "I don't really care so... Neither should you." "Well I'm Calum." I nod. "Eliana" I type. "Yeah. I heard. That's a nice name. I don't hear it much... Actually I don't think I know anyone with that name" he compliments and I scoff slightly. "what?" He furrows his brows. I shrug, taking another long drag, making me slightly lightheaded. I embrace the feeling as I close my eyes and tilt my head up, letting the summer sun warm my senses. "Hey. Why don't you talk?" The question that always makes my blood run cold. \- -Calum- "Hey. Why don't you talk?" I bring up and Eliana's eyes darken, her jaw relaxing and her breathing becoming slightly uneven. She seems deep in thought for a moment before rapidly typing. 

-El-  
I type my response quickly and practically shove the phone into Calum's hand.

'Wow. I don't know why that question always surprises me. But I don't talk because... Something bad happened about a year ago and ever since... I've been silent'

"What happened if you don't mind my asking" he requests. 

'I... I prefer not to say at the moment. I don't know you well enough yet. Sorry.'

"It's completely fine. I'm not going to force you to say anything or.. Type rather" he smiles and I smile too. A real smile. No. I can't have anyone else in my life. I can't lose another person. I can't let him in.


End file.
